Loss
by JacquelineR
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together for years, but after a difficult loss, their relationship seems to be crumbling apart. Will they fix their relationship and maintain their marriage? Or will they part and go their seperate ways? Rated M for language and mature themes. Read and review! Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Twilight, I'm only borrowing the characters. This story is rated M for a reason! Read, review, follow and enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

I stepped out of the ensuite master bathroom, towel wrapped around my body. I walked into the master bedroom and heard Edward talking.

"We just got home from work," he was saying, "So we'll be a little late." He was bending over the bedside table facing away from me, wearing only his light blue scrub pants. They were pulled tight against his ass. I loved him in scrubs. "No, we'll be there soon," he said, "See you in a little Ali. Love you too."

I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his back, scratching lightly with my fingernails.

He straightened up quickly, surprised. "Hey baby," he said, "I didn't hear you."

"Is Alice getting impatient?" I asked him, leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

"Very," he said.

"Understandable," I said, "She is getting married in three weeks."

Edward nodded.

I walked to the closet and pulled out my light grey trousers, deep blue blouse, heels and underwear. I dropped my towel and stepped into my black lace thong.

Edward sucked in a deep breath behind me. I glanced over my bare shoulder at him and winked. I wiggled my hips slightly. He gave me a crooked smirk. His scrubs were tenting at the front.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked him.

"You," he said, "You aren't going to have that tiny waist for much longer."

I smiled and placed my hand on my still flat stomach after fastening my bra. We had just found out that I was six weeks pregnant. When I looked up, he was standing right next to me. I jumped slightly. He always did that.

"I love you so much Bella," he said, cupping my face in his hand.

"I love you too," I said, confused by his sudden affection.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my own gently. His reaction to me was hard against my stomach. His hand travelled down to grab my butt.

"Honey, we're already late," I whispered against his lips. "We can continue this after dinner, okay?"

He groaned a little bit but pulled away. I kissed his cheek before backing away and pulling my clothes onto my body.

We were on the road in half an hour and at Alice and Jasper's house in another half hour after that. We pulled into their long driveway and parked behind all of the other cars that were already there. Edward got out of the car and jogged around to open my door and help me out as well. Once on my feet, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. His arms wrapped around my small frame and held me close. He pressed his lips to my hair and I felt him smiling.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked.

"I'm so happy," he said to me.

"Me too," I whispered, placing a hand on my stomach between us.

"Come on Lovebirds!" Alice called from the house, "The food's getting cold!"

"Hey guys," Emmett said, a shit eating grin on his face, "Nice of you to show up."

"Work ran late," Edward said, crossing the room to kiss Esme on the cheek.

"Sure sure," Emmett said, "That's what they all say."

I rolled my eyes at him and hugged Alice. "Sorry for being late, but thank you for having us."

She smiled at me, her eyes lively. She glanced down at my stomach. She knew something. "Of course Bella," she said, "Jas, baby, can you offer everyone drinks when I finish plating the food?"

"Of course sweetheart," he told her, "Edward, Bella? Beer? Wine?"

"Beer," Edward said then he glanced at me.

"I'll just have water," I said, "Thank you."

"What's up Bella?" Alice asked casually as she served the food onto plates, "You usually like a good glass of wine."

"I can't drink," I said, taking two plates from her and setting them down on the table in front of Esme and Rosalie.

"Oh?" Esme asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm great," I said, "I'm pregnant!"

My statement was met by silence. Edward beamed at me.

"Holy shit!" Emmett burst out, "Congratulations guys!"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I said.

Carlisle raised his glass of wine. Alice was squealing.

"This is great!" she cried, "Can I be the godmother?"

Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "We just found out about the baby, so there's a long way to go until we can decide on godparents," he said, "But you're pretty high on the list Ali-cat."

**AN: Review please! I'll update as fast as I can! Also, if you have been reading my other two stories, I do plan on updating those soon as well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Twilight, I'm only borrowing the characters. This story is rated M for a reason! Read, review, follow and enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2

It was two weeks after the wedding and Alice and Jasper were halfway through their month long honeymoon in the Caribbean. I was woken up by my pager beeping out of control on the floor by the bed I was sleeping in in the on-call room. I glanced at it. 9-1-1. I rolled out of bed quickly and pushed my feet into my shoes and ran out of the door, scraping my hair back into a ponytail. I ran into my ward and saw nurses, interns, attendings and machines flying in and out of one of the patient rooms. Putting gloves on my hands, I pushed my way in as well.

I swore. Jamie LaRue, my five year old ALL patient lay on the bed, body limp, looking paler than the white sheets beneath her. She had been diagnosed at the age of two, had gone into remission at the age of three and her symptoms had just come back a few weeks ago. I thought she had been stable enough.

My heart sank into my stomach. The monitor attacked to her was beeping furiously, the line flat.

"Clear!" said the attending and the thunk of electricity shooting through her little body made me feel sick to my stomach. I ran forward and started CPR on her little heart, taking over for the nurse.

"Come on Jamie, you can do it. Be a big girl," I was saying.

But after twenty minutes, she wasn't coming back anymore. I stepped back from her tiny body and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Time of death," I said, voice dead, "11:32 pm."

I stepped back from her bed, my hands shaking. I stumbled back two more steps and fell against the wall. I slid down it, hands beside me, staring numbly at the little girls body. Somebody flicked off the beeping machine and an intern crouched in front of me.

"Doctor Cullen?" she asked, "Doctor Cullen, are you feeling okay?"

I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't. I felt numb.

"Somebody page Edward Cullen," said a nurse, crouching beside the intern.

It felt like hours until Edward came in the door. He took one look at Jamie's white sheet covered body and then looked down at me, eyes wide, face sympathetic. He knelt in front of me and pulled me close to him. The warmth of his body seemed to shake me from my numbness and I blinked. Once. Twice. And then tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Hours later, I was sitting at home, alone in the bed. Edward still had a few hours left of his shift and he had called Emmett to come pick me up from the hospital and drive me home.

I was silent in the car. Silent as we walked up to the front door. Silent as Emmett walked me up to the bedroom. Silent as he left and locked up after himself.

Jamie was gone. The little angel who had blessed me with her presence was gone. Dead. I hadn't done enough.

I curled up on my side. I wasn't used to failure. Tears came and went and finally, I faded into sleep.

A week later, after numbly walking around the hospital, I had the day off and I had errands to run, but I didn't really feel like moving. Edward was just leaving.

"Bye sweetheart," he said, "Call if you need anything. Try to eat something."

I nodded silently.

He kissed my forehead softly.

I dozed off and woke up when my cell phone rang. I reached over and looked at the screen. It was Rosalie. She was only dating Emmett, but they had been together for almost five years in total, so she was part of our family.

I ignored it.

She called again right away.

I ignored it.

She called again and I sighed and answered. "Hello?" I asked, my voice groggy.

"I was just about to hunt your skinny ass down!" she laughed.

I didn't laugh.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked.

"Not feeling well," I said.

"Bella, Emmett told me about the other day," she said, "Do you want me to come over? Just to hang out? We can have a girls day?" Rosalie offered.

I hesitated.

"Come on Bella," she said, "Emmett and Edward are both really worried. And everyone else would be too, if they found out."

My throat clogged up slightly. "Sure," I croaked. I cleared my throat. "I guess you can come over."

"Great!" she said, "Do you want any food? Chinese? Subway?"

"Subway is fine," I said, rolling out of bed, "I'm gonna go get ready. Half an hour?"

"Sure," she said, "See you soon!"

"Bye," I said, hanging up. I pressed end and threw the phone onto the bed. I placed my hand on my belly. It hurt. I guess I was hungry.

I walked into the bathroom and stood over the sink. I washed my face with cool water and patted it dry before putting on moisturizer and then a little mascara and concealer to hide the circles under my eyes. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. I went to the toilet but when I pulled down my shorts and underwear, my heart jumped into my throat. My underwear was red and soaked with blood. I was immediately nauseous and I took two steps for the bathroom door to go get my phone but I had to stop. I whirled around and dove for the toilet where I heaved into the bowl.

After the nausea passed, I was kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet, head resting on my arms on the edge of the porcelain, tears slowly making their way down my cheeks. This had to be a miscarriage. The cramping. The bleeding. I sobbed into my arms. I was useless. I couldn't even be pregnant.

The doorbell rang but I couldn't get up to answer it. My cell phone rang from the bedroom but I couldn't go answer it. The main line rang but I couldn't go to it. I heard the lock click open in the front door. There were footsteps on the hardwood in the entrance. "Bella!" Rosalie called.

"Up here!" I said as loudly as I could.

I heard her heels come clicking up the stairs and come into the bedroom. "Bella?" she asked again.

"Bathroom," I said.

She came to the bathroom door and pushed it opened. "Oh honey," she said, crouching beside me, "Do you need anything?"

"Rose, I'm having a miscarriage," I whispered into the toilet.

She was silent.

I glanced over at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded sadly.

"Do you want me to call Edward?" she offered, "He'll be right home."

I shook my head. "Rose, I can't," I whispered, "I'm such a failure. My patients can't survive. I can't keep a pregnancy. I – please – I can't tell him. Not today." I started sobbing fresh again.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her. "Oh Bella," she said, rubbing my back soothingly.

She helped me changed and I put a maxi pad in my underwear. After I was cleaned up, she brought me to the bed and set me in it. She kicked off her shoes and got in Edward's side and sat next to me, arm around me. "You're going to be fine honey," she promised me.

Three days later, I was back at work, but I was bleeding enough to have to change my pad every hour. I was standing in Carlisle's office talking about a party for Esme's birthday. I nodded in agreement with one of his statements and I immediately regretted the decision. The room spun around me. I was losing too much blood. Black dots danced in front of my eyes.

"So you think-" Carlisle was saying.

I threw my arms out and fumbled for something to hold myself upright. My fingers closed around his desk lamp, but it slid off his desk when I fell. I was distantly aware of the glass smashing on the ground and Carlisle yelling my name as I fell to the ground, hitting my head on the corner of his desk and blacking out.

I came to in a hospital room. I felt groggy, but not dizzy, thank god. "Bella!" cried Alice, who sat in the corner in a pink dress, looking tanned, "You're awake!"

I groaned. She pressed the call button on the bed and then took my hand. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Belize?"

"Someone here needed her family though," Alice told me sweetly, pushing my hair back from my face, "How do you feel?"

"Tied," I said, "Groggy. My head hurts."

"You hit it pretty hard," she nodded slightly.

Edward came into the room in his scrubs, hair a tangled bronze mess atop his head, dark circles under his eyes. "Bella sweetheart," he said, "Thank God."

Within the hour, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Alice were all in my room, as well as Dr. O'Brien, my OB/GYN.

"Bella, you had an incomplete miscarriage. I performed a D & C on you to remove the tissues," O'Brien said, "You had a lot of blood loss, resulting in you falling unconscious."

"We gave you a blood transfusion to replace the missing blood. You also hit your head fairly hard, so we've been doing routine brain scans to check for any bleeds, but you're clear as of now," Carlisle said.

I glanced down at my hands that were clasped across my empty belly.

"Bella, honey, did you know about the miscarriage?" Edward asked.

I nodded slowly once.

"Bella," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "I had just lost Jamie and I couldn't tell you. I'd lost our baby too."

"Honey, I'm not mad at you," he said, "It was very dangerous that you didn't tell me though."

I shook my head, looking down. "I was stupid," I said.

"Your menstrual cycle should resume within the next few weeks and for the next month, I'd ask that you refrain from the use of tampons and sexual intercourse, to minimize the chances of infection or additional bleeding," O'Brien said.

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

Three months passed since the miscarriage and things weren't the same. I had seen a psychiatrist but I was lost about what to do and I was depressed. Edward and I slept in different rooms in the house more often than not. We hadn't had sex since and kissing was rare. Another one of my long-term patients had passed away and that caused me to sleep in the on-call room for a week when I wasn't even working.

Everyone in my family and Edward's family had noticed something was wrong.

Edward's and my relationship[p was crumbling down and there was nothing either of us could do about it. We rarely spoke, almost never kissed and on the odd occasion that we slept in the same bed, I lay in the fetal position facing away from him, right on the edge so that there was no way we could touch in the middle.

It was horrible. I worked into the locker room at work one day and found him sitting on the bench, sobbing into his hands. I hurried out before he could see me.

I cried a lot too. My showers had turned into me sitting on the floor and crying into my knees. I knew I was hurting Edward. I knew he was upset. I knew it was hurting our families. But there was nothing I could do to help it. I just wasn't prepared to.

**AN: For those of you that don't know, ALL is a type of cancer, meaning that Bella is an oncologist. Review please! I'll update as fast as I can! Also, if you have been reading my other two stories, I do plan on updating those soon as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Twilight, I'm only borrowing the characters. This story is rated M for a reason! Read, review, follow and enjoy! Please let me know what **

**Chapter 3**

"Alexandra, my name is Dr. Cullen," I said to the young woman on the hospital bed who had just turned 20 years old.

"Lexi," she said with a smile. She stuck out a hand to shake mine. "It's good to meet you."

"You too," I said, "I would hope for better circumstances though."

"Same," she sighed, "But what can you do? Cancer really isn't considerate about who it targets though."

I couldn't help but laugh. "No it isn't," I said, "But nothing ever is." I checked her vials when I spotted a ring on her ring finger. "Are you engaged?"

"Yeah," she smiled and played with her ring. "He proposed when we graduated from high school. Tom."

"Congratulations sweetheart," I told her, "Does he know about-"

"The cancer?" she asked, and then nodded. "Yeah. He's in med school right now. He's the one that recognized my symptoms."

"Impressive," I said, as I put in my stethoscope and listened to her heart and lungs.

"I owe him big time now," she laughed as I slung the stethoscope behind my neck again, "Are you married, Dr. Cullen?"

I hesitated and then nodded. "Five years," I said.

"What's he like?" she asked.

I hesitated again.

"You don't have to share if you don't want to. It's okay," she said.

I smiled slightly. "He's amazing," I said, "We were high school sweethearts too. We met in preschool and then I moved away but then I came back for high school. I was his friend and helped him through some breakups with his crazy exes. Ten I moved away again for a year and then I came back for the twelfth grade all new and good looking. Braces off, haircut, the whole nine. Boobs too. We became closer friends and then we hooked up at a party once and have been together ever since."

"That's sweet Dr. Cullen," Lexi said with a smile

"Call me Bella," I said, wiping under my eyes to get rid of the tears that had made their way down my cheeks.

"Bella, are things okay with him now?" Lexi asked.

My pager beeped in my pocket. "Not really," I said, "I have to run, but I'll be back very soon," I told her.

"Bella?" she asked as I hung up her charts at the foot of her bed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You should work things out with him," she said.

I hurried out of the room.

Two months later, I had moved out of our house. I moved into Alice and Jasper's guest bedroom instead.

I was sitting on the couch in their living room, knees bundled up to my chest, sipping a hot cup of lemon tea as I watched TV.

"Bella?" Alice asked as she danced into the living room with Jasper just behind her.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up.

"We're going out for dinner. Will you be okay alone?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I'll be fine," I told her.

"Good," Alice said, "See you later girly!"

"Have fun you two," I said, "And thanks again for letting me stay here," I said before turning back to the TV.

They left and locked up behind them. My eyes teared over and then spilt down my cheeks once the lock clicked in place. I glanced at my cell phone. I wondered what Edward was up to.

**AN: I hope you're enjoying! Review please! I'll update as fast as I can! Also, if you have been reading my other two stories, I do plan on updating those soon as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Twilight, I'm only borrowing the characters. This story is rated M for a reason! Read, review, follow and enjoy! Please let me know what **

**Chapter 4**

The next day, I went to work dressed in scrubs with my hair pulled back tight. I walked into Lexi's room. Tom was sitting beside her bed, holding his fiancées hand, staring at the wall tightly. Lexi looked pale as a sheet as she slept.

"Hi Tom," I said.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Rough," he said, "She's in a lot more pain than usual."

"Tom, you know that it's getting closer to the end, right?" I asked him gently, checking her vitals.

He nodded, face pained. "Bella, what do I do?" he asked, sounding about ready to cry. "We're so young. We were supposed to get married and live happily together for the rest of our lives. What do I do?"

"She's not gone yet honey," I said, walking behind him and placing a hand on his back.

"There's only a matter of time," Tom said sadly.

I nodded. "The cancer is very advanced now."

"I know," he said.

"Hey," Lexi said groggily, "You better not be stealing my man Bella!"

I laughed. "No Lexi baby," I said, "He's all yours."

Tom took her hand in his and squeezed it, wiping away his tears. "How do you feel love?" he asked.

"Terrible," she said, "The morphine should have kicked in by now right?"

"It will any moment now," I said, brushing my hair back from my face.

"Bella?" Lexi asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You aren't wearing Edward's ring anymore," she said, "You used to. Things aren't better?"

"There's been a lot of problems recently," I said softly.

"Tell us?" Lexi asked, patting her bed.

I gently perched myself beside her on the bed. "What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I was pregnant," I said, "And then one of my patients died. A little girl. I was very upset about it and I didn't take good care of myself and I had a miscarriage," I hesitated, "He wasn't angry with me, but I knew he was upset. And he blamed himself somehow, but I still felt a bit of resentment towards me. Things just fell apart. I moved out a little while ago."

"Bella!" Lexi groaned.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she giggled, "You're an idiot."

"I know," I said.

"Can you do something for me?" she asked me.

'Of course. What's up?" I asked.

"I'm gonna die soon," she said, "And I know it. Everyone does. But for me, can you please try to fix things with him? He loves you and I know you love him too and nothing good will come from being apart," she said.

I hesitated. "I don't know Lex," I said.

"Please Bella? For Tom and I?" she asked, "We never got married."

"We'll never get to five years like you have," Tom said.

"So please," Lexi pleaded, "Fix things with Edward for us?"

"I'll try," I said, "Things might be too messed up though."

We were silent.

"Can we get married now?" Tom asked, interrupting the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"Lexi and I," he said, "Can we get married now? Get a priest to come up here and marry us. I want her as my wife before she leaves me."

I looked at the girl. He frail face was split into a huge smile. "I love you Tom," she said.

"I'll see what I can do," I promised, getting up, "Hang in there."

**AN: I hope you're enjoying! Review please! I'll update as fast as I can! Also, if you have been reading my other two stories, I do plan on updating those soon as well!**

**ALSO I'm so so sorry to keep you all waiting! School just started and it's crazy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I only own this FanFiction!**

**Chapter 5**

Two days later, I stood in the doorway of Lexi's hospital room. She was dressed in an all white hospital gown and what was left of her hair was hidden beneath a purple silk scarf. She had makeup on her face and was alert and awake and gazing at her fiancé. He was wearing a black suit with a purple tie. Their parents were there as well as their closest friend. A priest was squished in as well. Some nurses were standing with me in the doorway, watching as they exchanged their vows.

When the priest declared them man and wife and they kissed, it was an innocent kiss, but I felt like I was intruding. I pulled out my phone and was fiddling with it when a velvet voice leaned in and whispered in my ear, "You know, it's very rude to text at weddings," Edward said.

My skin erupted into goose bumps and my hair stood on end. Having him close felt so good.

I looked up at him. "Sorry," I whispered to him.

He reached up and wiped away the tears that were on my cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded and glanced over at Lexi. She winked at me.

I smiled.

After everyone had eaten some cake, Lexi and Tom's families and friends were leaving. Edward and I were the only ones still in the room.

"Congratulations," Edward told them.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," Tom said, shaking his hand, "Your wife was wonderful, helping to organize it all."

"She's quite special, isn't she?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

My heart pounded in my chest. He hadn't touched me in months.

"Very," Lexi said, "Dr. Cullen, Tom, if you'd excuse us? I need to have a private word with Bella," Lexi said.

Tom and Edward stepped into the hall and I pulled the door shut. "What's up Lex?" I asked.

"Bella, I know this is a difficult thing that I'm asking, and I know it's frowned upon," Lexi said, "But do you think maybe that Tom and I can consummate our marriage?"

I hesitated.

"Bella, please?" she asked, "I'm dying anyways. I've saved it for marriage my whole life. I don't want to die a virgin."

I bit my lip. "I'll pull some strings honey. I'll figure it out."

And it worked out fine. Tom and Lexi consummated their marriage that night.

And the next day Lexi died.

Weeks passed. Lexi was cremated and Tom took her ashes to Hawaii and threw them in the ocean. Their ideal honeymoon spot. Forever in paradise.

I was sitting in the guest room at Alice's house when my phone rang.

"Dr. Bella Cullen," I said into it.

"Bella, it's Tom. Lexi's husband," Tom said.

"Tom, hi," I said, "What can I do for you?"

"I was calling to check up on Lexi's last wish?" he asked, "How are you and Dr. Cullen?"

"Not good yet," I said.

"Bella, please," he said, "Please make amends. Lexi wanted nothing more."

I sucked in a deep breath and then said, "I will Tom. Thank you."

"Thank you Bella," he said, "Have a good day."

He hung up and I looked at my hands in my lap.

I had to.

I got to my feet and walked to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like shit. Stringy hair, dark circles under my eyes.

"Alice!" I called into the house.

"Bella?" she asked.

"Can we have a spa day soon?" I asked her

She was silent.

"Ali?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Bella Cullen?" Alice laughed, walking towards the bathroom.

I laughed dryly. I honestly didn't know who I was anymore. It had been Bella and Edward for so long that I didn't know who just Bella was.

But I didn't care. I just had to see him.

**AN: I feel bad for keeping you all waiting so I'm upodating as much as I can! I also updated my Harry Potter FanFic, Growing Up today. Read, enjoy, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I only own this FanFiction!**

**ALSO! This chapter is a mature chapter! So be warned!**

**Chapter 6**

I sat on the doorstep to my and Edward's house. It was pouring rain but I couldn't bring myself to move. He wasn't home and I didn't have a key anymore

A car turned onto the street and parked in front of the house. "Bella?" called his deep velvety voice as I shivered on his doorstep. He ran across the yard towards me , jacket flapping in the wind. "Bella?" he asked, crouching in front of me.

I glanced at him and my heart ached in my chest. I looked back down. This was stupid. I shivered violently.

"Bella, you're going to catch your death out here," Edward said, wrapping an arm around my wet body. He pulled me to my feet and slid a key in the lock on the door. We both stepped inside and the familiarity of it washed over me. It smelt exactly as I remembered it. I continued to shiver. "Bella, why are you here?" he asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my teeth were chattering too hard to get words out.

"We need to warm you up," Edward said, looking around, "Come on." He made for the staircase, but I didn't follow him. "Bella please. You need to warm up."

"Edward," I managed to gasp out, shivering violently.

"Bella," he said, "Please." He pulled my purse out of my hand and dropped it to the ground. He pushed my thin jacket onto the floor and he removed my shoes and then he grabbed my hand and yanked me up the stairs to the master bedroom. Everything was the same as I passed by. Once we were in the master bedroom, Edward unzipped my sweater and peeled my t-shirt up and over my head. He pushed my yoga pants down my legs and removed my bra and underwear before wrapping an arm around me and bringing me into the master bathroom. He turned on the shower and then gently pushed me under the spray.

The warm water felt like fire on my frozen skin and I winced and shied away.

"Bella," Edward groaned and then he removed his jacket, tie, button down shirt, dress pants and underwear and opened the glass door to the shower and stepped in beside me, holding me under the stream of water. I shivered and shook against his bare chest but I slowly was starting to feel better.

After half an hour, I was almost normal temperature. Edward's arms were wrapped tight around me. I glanced up at him. He looked down at me. His green eyes locked on my brown ones. Water ran down his perfectly straight nose.

"Bella," he murmured.

"Edward," I breathed, eyes on his pillowy lips. I wanted those on mine.

As if he was reading my mind his soft lips came down onto mine tentatively. It was innocent, no tongue or anything. Just a simple, lingering peck.

I moaned softly. I missed this.

He broke away and looked at me carefully. "Bella, we should get out of the shower," he said, backing away from me. He shut off the water and opened the shower door before stepping out, wrapping a towel around himself and then handing me a towel as well. His gaze lingered on my breasts, then my lady parts. He looked up at my face and nodded, then turned around and left the bathroom. "I'll be outside," he said as he closed the door behind him.

I wrapped the towel around my body and sat on the toilet lid, fingers on my lips. We still had the same electricity between us. He still managed to make me feel the same way after all that time.

After a few moments, I stood, dried off and then walked out of the bathroom. Edward was laying on the bed, sweatpants slung low on his hips, hands over his face, towel on the floor.

"Still putting your towel on the floor?" I asked him, bending over to pick it up. He dropped his hands from his face and sat up quickly.

"Sorry," he said.

"I was joking," I said softly, looking at the floor.

"Bella, can you get dressed please?" he asked, "There's still a few of your things here."

For whatever reason, a lump formed in my throat. I turned to the closet and pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a plain white bra and a blue tank top. I swallowed hard. Of course he didn't want to see me naked. I turned to look at him, my face blazing red. "I'm sorry for coming," I told him, "I shouldn't have."

"Bella!" he said, jack-knifing off the bed. "I didn't-"

"It's cool. I'll see you at the hospital," I said, walking to the door. I hurried down the hall and down the stairs to the front door.

He ran after me and slammed his hand over the door and held it closed. "Bella, please," he said to me.

"Please what Edward?" I asked, the lump only growing larger in my throat.

"Stay," he whispered.

"I have to go," I said, averting my eyes from his emotional green gaze, "Please move your hand."

He was silent as his hand slid down the door and fell to his side.

I sucked in a deep breath and placed my hand on the doorknob.

And then Edward stepped in front of me, blocking my path to the door. "Fuck Bella. I love you. So so much. But if you want a divorce, just ask for one. I don't want to bring in lawyers and shit. That would make everything even worse." He said.

My heart fell into my stomach. "Divorce?" I whispered, turning to face him.

"You haven't been wearing you ring," he said, grabbing my left hand and rubbing my ring finger, "You're living with my sister and brother-in-law. You don't want to be with me. And if your mind is made up, I know I can't change that. I just, I hope you're sure."

"Edward," I said, taking my hand back from him "I'm not. I wouldn't-"

He looked at me, his green eyes filling with tears. "Bella, just please," he said, choking on a sob. "I need you."

I wrapped my arms around him, the feel of his body familiar. He sobbed into my shoulder and I felt hot tears on my skin.

We stood there for a long time, him sobbing into my shoulder. I had cried myself out last night, so instead of sobbing with him, I was rememorizing the feel of his body.

"Bella, we need to fix this. Fix us," Edward said after a long while. His voice was gruff and shaky. "I'm not ready to lose you."

I cupped his face with my hands and nodded. "We'll try," I promised.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked me.

I hesitated and then nodded.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. He made to move away after a moment, but I held him there and gently prodded his lips apart with my tongue. He was hesitant, but then responded just as I wanted him to. His hand came up and cupped the side of my face and his other hand rest on my hip. Our tongues were gently battling and I moaned at the feeling of home that settled in my chest.

Edward's body started to react to me and I felt his erection growing against my stomach. It felt like jolts of electricity were travelling down to my hooha.

"Bella," Edward said, breaking away from me, "I'm sorry. We-"

"We need this Edward," I said softly, "Please. Let's go upstairs."

He reached around me and locked the door and then took my hand and led me up the stairs. We entered the master bedroom and he closed the door behind him. He hesitated and then pressed his lips back to mine. His hands travelled up my body from my hips and he gently palmed my breasts. I moaned at his touch and arched my back, thrusting my chest out to him. "Bella," he groaned.

My hands travelled down his hard abs and then I wrapped my fingers around the elastic waist of his sweatpants.

His hands fumbled for the hem of my tank top and pulled it up over my head and threw it to the floor.

Our lips met each other's and our tongues started their battle again. His fingers combed through my hair and he pulled my closer to his body. I moaned at the feeling of his body on mine and he started backing us up towards the bed. I fell backwards and he landed on top of me. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him close. "Bella," he moaned as my fingers raked through his hair.

"Edward," I groaned, rolling over so I was on top. I ground my core against him and we both moaned. "Please Edward," I said, leaning down to kiss his neck softly, just where I knew he liked it.

He unfastened my bra and slid the straps down my arms and then threw the garment away. He leaned up and gently suckled on one nipple and then the other. My head rolled back and I moaned. He rolled me off of him and pushed his sweatpants down and kicked them off. I disposed of my own as well. "Bella, you're gorgeous," he told me, his voice low and full of lust and need.

We moved back along the bed and pulled the sheets back. Edward slid in the bed and I straddled him and pulled the sheets up around my body.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked me, his hands on my breasts, kneading them gently. My hand travelled down his chest and I gently wrapped my hand around his member. He groaned. "Fuck Bella," he groaned.

"I don't think we have a choice," I said as his fingers found my clit. He gently massaged it and I couldn't help my body from jerking at his touch.

I slowly pumped him and he thrust his hips upwards with every stroke.

"Bella, I need to be inside of you," he groaned, as I leaned down to nibble gently on his earlobe.

"I need you Edward," I groaned.

"Please?" he begged.

I nodded and lined us up and then slowly sank down on him, taking him in.

It had been so long and it hurt.

Edward saw me wince and he rest his hands on my hips and held me still. "Are you okay?" he asked, "Should we stop?"

I shook my head no. "It's okay baby. It's just been so long," I said.

He rolled us over gently and lay me on my back. He stayed still within me as I adjusted to him again and he gently kissed all over my face, whispering that it would be okay.

Once I was feeling a little more comfortable, I started to slowly move my hips.

It wasn't just sex, it was making love. Edward's eyes were open and on mine the whole time. He continued to kiss me the entire time and his hands were travelling all over my body, leaving trails of hot skin and tingling nerves. Being with him felt amazing.

Neither of us lasted very long, but we finished at the same time. After spilling into me and having my walls milk him with my own orgasm, Edward pulled out and collapsed on my chest and he was panting for breath. "Bella," he said softly, "That was amazing."

I smiled weakly at him. "Thank you," I told him, gently stroking the side of his face.

He leaned up and kissed me gently. "I- I love you," he said softly.

And then suddenly we heard footfalls coming up the stairs. Edward looked at me, eyes wide. He rolled over and pushed me behind his body and then reached over and grabbed the small gun we had in the bedside table. I pulled the sheet up around my chest as he levelled the gun at the door. I hid behind his back.

It flew open and Emmett came stomping in, my purse and jacket and shoes in his hands.

"Edward, what the fuck!" Emmett yelled.

Edward dropped the gun and looked at his brother. "What the hell Emmett? Have you heard about ringing the doorbell?"

"Whose shit is this?" Emmett asked, angrily shaking my belongings, "You know, for being so upset that your wife is leaving you, you sure aren't trying very hard to fix things. Sleeping with some random slut isn't going to fix you and Bella."

"I'm not sleeping with a random slut Emmett," Edward said, pinching his nose with her index finger and thumb.

"Then whose fucking shit is all over your goddamn house?" he demanded, eyeing the bra on the floor and Edward's naked torso.

I sat up from behind Edward, holding the sheet to my chest. "Hi Emmett," I said softly.

His eyes widened. "Bella?" he demanded, dropping my stuff on the ground.

"I was sleeping with my wife," Edward said to his brother.

Emmett spluttered. "Shit, man, I'm so sorry. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" he asked.

Edward glared at his brother. "Why are you here Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Jasper and I wanted to take you out for a drink. Rose went over to Alice's and they were going to have a girl's night. I assumed Bella would be there," Emmett said, "Jasper's out in the car. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were up here with Bella."

I laughed. "It's okay Emmett," I said. I leaned over and picked up Edward's sweatpants from the floor and handed them to him. He slipped them on and then rolled out of the bed. I wrapped the sheet around myself and got up. I made my way around the room picking up my clothes and I went into the ensuite to get dressed. Through the door I heard Emmett and Edward talking in hushed tones.

"I'm really sorry Edward," Emmett said, "I didn't realize… I thought-"

"I know what you thought," Edward snapped, "Why are you here?"

"I told you, Jasper and I were gonna take you out for a few beers," Emmett said, "You've been holed up in here all day every day except for work. We were going to bring you out."

"And when Rosalie went to Alice's, she didn't notice that Bella wasn't there?" Edward asked shortly.

"She thought she was in the bathroom or something. I'm sorry man. I didn't know she was here. If I did, I wouldn't have come."

"Just get out Emmett. I want to spend the night with my wife," Edward said.

I stepped out of the bathroom and put the sheet back on the bed. I kissed Edward's cheek and kissed Emmett's as well. "I'll go to Alice and Jasper's house," I said, "You could use a beer Edward," I said.

"Bella, come on," Edward said, "You can't just leave."

I smiled softly at him. "I'll call you later," I said before picking up the rest of my belongings and going downstairs as quickly as I could. I exited the house and crossed to my car that was parked just down the street.

I felt Jasper's eyes on me as I walked. "Bella?" he asked.

"Hey Jasper," I said back to him, "Alice and Rosalie, are they just at your house?"

He nodded.

"Okay thanks," I said with a smile.

"Bella, why are you here?" he asked.

I ignored him and got in my car. I hurriedly drove to Alice's house.

"Bella, where the hell were you?" Alice asked, "I thought you were taking a nap!"

I shook my head no.

"Your hair is an absolute mess!" Alice said, "What did you do? Stand out in the rain?"

I looked at my feet.

"You didn't leave in those clothes, did you?" she asked me.

"I went to Edward's house," I said, "Well, our house."

Rosalie and Alice were silent. "What?" Rosalie asked.

"We had a shower and then he begged me not to divorce him and then we had sex," I said softly. I had learnt there was no point in beating around the bush with Alice and Rosalie.

Alice shot to her feet and ran over to me before throwing her arms around my shoulders. "Bella!" she squealed, "That's wonderful!"

"It was wonderful right?" Rosalie asked, coming over as well.

"Are you getting back together?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm going to go take a shower."

**AN: OH BOYYY! Don't get too excited though folks! It's not all sorted out yet! I hope you enjoyed them a little happier, and typical Emmett bursting in... =P Review and let me know what you think! Also, this story will be about their struggles in their relationship, so they won't immediately fix everything, so don't expect happy ever after for a few more chapters! I think I have this whole story typed out for the mostpart, so just bear with me as I post the chapters!**

**PS! Weren't you impressed with how long this baby is!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I only own this FanFiction!**

**Chapter 7**

A month and a half later, I sat with Edward in a marriage counsellors office. We had had sex a few more times and I'd tried to stay the night once, but I couldn't do it and Edward and I had ended up in different beds at the end of the night.

"And so this all started when you had the miscarriage?" asked Joan, our counsellor, "Edward, do you hold any resentment towards Bella for that?"

"I wish she'd taken better care of herself," Edward said, "It's not her fault that we lost the baby, but she should have been more aware of what she could have done to help."

"Bella, how do you feel hearing Edward say that?" Joan asked.

"Like shit," I said, "I had just lost a long term patient due to a mistake I'd made in analyzing her symptoms. I felt horrible about that and didn't take care of myself and the baby and I lost it. But how the heck was I-" I cut off as nausea bubbled through my stomach.

"Bella?" Joan asked.

I gripped the arm of the couch tightly and swallowed hard.

"Bella, sweetheart?" Edward asked me gently, placing a hand on my back.

The nausea hit me as another hard wave and I clapped a hand over my mouth. I pushed myself off the couch and ran into the attached bathroom. I slammed the door shut behind me and kneeled in front of the toilet, throwing up everything I had eaten that day.

"Bella," said Edward from outside, "Can you let me in?"

"Go away," I groaned as I heaved a few more times.

Finally, when my stomach was empty, I sat back and leaned against the far wall of the small bathroom.

Edward tried the door, but I held it shut with my foot.

"Bella please," he said, "I can help you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine," I snapped.

He stopped pushing on the door and I released my foot from it. I got to my feet gingerly and flushed the toilet before going to the sink. I rinsed out my mouth with some water and then splashed my face. I washed my hands and then patted my face dry with paper towels. I stared at myself in the mirror.

My face was pale, making my eyes look hauntingly dark. Little hairs around my face were curling from the sweat and water.

I sighed.

Once I was fairly sure I wasn't going to throw up anymore, I opened the door to the bathroom. Edward was seated on the floor beside the bathroom door and Joan was hovering just a ways away.

"Bella?" she asked, "You really need to watch how you talk to your husband. He simply wanted to help you and you almost took off his head."

"I don't need this right now," I said, "I'm leaving."

"Bella, please? If you feel up to it, we really should finish this appointment," Edward said, voice cautious.

I shook my head. "I can't," I said.

I walked over to the couch and I picked up my purse and jacket. I shrugged the jacket on and then made for the door. "See you next week Joan," I said.

"Feel better," she said absently, making a note on her clipboard.

I glanced at Edward and he sighed, shaking his head. He looked angry.

I left.

**AN: I'M SORRY! Don't hate me!**

**PS - sorry for not updating for so long! School is still kicking me in the behind and I don't have alot of prewritten stuff anymore! oh noo! But don't worry because I'll figure it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I only own this FanFiction!**

**Chapter 8**

Another two and a half months passed and the weekly meetings with Joan weren't really helping our relationship. I had rented my own one bedroom apartment and had moved all of my belongings out into it. We didn't have sex anymore. We hardly spoke. And I never went to family dinners with him anymore.

I was sitting in my living room, reviewing some patient charts when my cell phone rang.

I reached for it and saw on the caller ID that it was Rosalie. "Hey Rose," I answered, propping the phone up to my ear with my shoulder, "What's up?"

"Bella?" she asked loudly.

"Rosalie?" I asked, "What's the matter?"

"You need to come to mine and Emmett's house!" she exclaimed.

"Why? What's up?" I asked.

"Bella, just come!" she exclaimed.

"I'm coming right now," I said, getting to my feet.

"Bellaaaa," she groaned, "What are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a sweatshirt?" I said.

"Bella, you need to dress a little better!" she chided me.

"Rosalie, I've been gaining weight," I admitted, "I can't really wear other stuff cause you can see it."

"Fiiiine Bella. Just get your fine ass over here!" she exclaimed.

"I'll be there in a few," I said.

I drove to Rosalie's house and when I turned onto the street, my heart stopped. Alice and Jasper were there. Esme and Carlisle were there. And just behind Carlisle's Mercedes was Edward's Volvo.

My phone rang again. I answered it without looking at the ID. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, don't you dare turn your car around," Rosalie said, "Park and fucking come in!"

I hung up and hesitantly parked my car beside Edward's car. I got out and walked up to the front door.

I rang the bell, trying not to think about what I was wearing and how I looked. My hair was in a messy bun on the back of my head, I was wearing my glasses, Edward's old university sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and black flip flops on my feet.

The door flew open and Rosalie appeared in the doorway, dressed in dark jeans and a clingy white top. Her hair was in perfect waves and her lips were stained deep red. She looked amazing and I paled in comparison. "Hey girl!" she squealed, "Come on in!"

She reached out her left hand and in the dim porch light, I caught sight of a glittering diamond on her ring finger.

"Holy shit!" I cried, gripping her hand, "Rosalie!"

"He proposed!" Rosalie replied, hugging me excitedly.

"I'm so happy for you Rose!" I cried, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Bella," she said, smiling, "Come on. Let's get inside. It's cold out here."  
I reluctantly followed her inside and she led the way into the living room. Everyone was seated on the couches around Rosalie and Emmett's coffee table.

"Bella!" Alice sang, jumping up from her seat and running over to me. She threw her arms around me. "I've missed you!"

"Missed you too Alice," I said with a weak smile, "Congratulations Emmett. It was about damn time!"

Emmett laughed loudly and came over to me. He picked me up and swung me around. "Thanks Bells," he said, kissing my cheek. I glanced at Edward over his shoulder. He was looking down at the carpet and he drained the bottle of beer in his hand.

"How has work been?" Carlisle asked me.

"Good," I said, looking away from Edward. "Very busy!"

"My God," Alice said, "Don't I know it?"

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She was a wedding planner and fashion designer, so she was always busy.

"Want a drink?" she offered.

"What do you have Rose?" I asked.

"Come with me!" she said, leading the way into the kitchen.

Alice danced along after me. We entered the kitchen and Rosalie rattled off all the drinks that they had.

"I'll just have an iced tea," I said, "I work at 8 tomorrow morning."

Rosalie poured me a glass and handed it to me, then rest her hip on the counter. "So what's new?" she asked me.

"Not a lot," I said, shrugging.

"You've gained weight?" Rosalie asked me, "What's up? You're just not eating right?"

"I don't know. I've been eating the same as always," I said.

"Well how old are you now? 27?" Rosalie asked.

"29," I said, "Why?"

"Maybe your metabolism is shitting the bed?" Rosalie asked.

"It only started in, like, the last month," I said, sipping my iced tea.

"Well are you just bloated?" Alice asked, "When's your period?"

"It's not for-" I stopped dead.

"What?" Alice asked.

I spat out my mouthful of iced tea and it went all across Rosalie's outfit. She jumped and grabbed for a dishtowel and dabbed at the wet spots. "Bella, what the fuck?" she demanded.

I started to choke and I dropped the glass to the hardwood floor, where it shattered, splashing iced tea everywhere.

"Bella?" Alice cried as I gripped the countertop tightly between my fingers. She patted me on the back. "Bella, come on. Just breathe."

I managed to suck in a deep breath, eyes watering. I gripped Alice's wrist tightly and whispered, "I haven't had my period in four months."

Rosalie dropped the dishtowel to the ground, not caring about the brown spots on her top. "Holy shit," Rosalie said, "Holy fucking shit!" Her voice had raised a few octaves in the sentence.

"Rosie baby, is everything okay in there?" Emmett called from the living room.

"Um, yeah," Alice called back, "We're good."

Rosalie grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it up to reveal my stomach. It had a little roundness to it, protruding over the top of my pants. "Bella," she whispered to me, "Is it Edward's?"

"We don't even know if she is," Alice said, massaging her wrist that I had grabbed tightly.

"Have you slept with anyone else?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head no. I placed a hand on my stomach and I felt something move within me. "Holy shit," I whispered.

"We need to get you a test," Rosalie said, "We need to figure it out. Like, right now."

"It's your engagement party," I said, "We can't just leave."

"Fuckin' A, of course we can," Rosalie said, "It's my damn party!"

I shook my head no. "I don't-"

"Don't what?" Alice asked, "Don't want to know?"

I shrugged.

"You need to know," Rosalie said, "Come on. We're going to the drugstore."

She grabbed my hand and Alice's hand and then dragged us into the living room.

"Baby, you have shit all over you," Emmett said.

Rosalie released my arm and waved her hand dismissively before continuing to drag us to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"We need to run an errand," Rosalie said.

"Baby, this is our party," Emmett said, "You can't just leave."

"That's why we can leave," Rosalie said, "Don't be mad baby. I'll explain it all later."

And before anyone could utter another word, we were running out to my car.

Alice took my keys and drove because I was too shocked to do anything. Could I have been pregnant? When did that happen? Rosalie was staring at me cautiously.

"I'm sorry about the glass," I told her, "And the iced tea. And your shirt."

"It's okay Bella," she said, waving her hand about dismissively, "It's just a glass."

We went to Wal-Mart and bought a couple different brands of pregnancy tests. Then we went to the nearby 7/11 and I went into the bathroom and peed a little on each test. I snapped the lids back on and emerged from the dingy room.

Alice and Rosalie were standing anxiously outside the door.

"Well?" Rosalie demanded.

"It takes a few minutes," I said.

"Did you try them all?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "They're all in their boxes," I said.

"Okay," Rosalie said, "I need licorice."

Five minutes later, we sat in the car, eating licorice and drinking Slurpee's and waiting for the tests to be done.

"Check!" Alice cried at me.

I hesitated and looked at her.

"Come on Bella," Rosalie said.

"You need to know," Alice told me.

"Do you want me to look?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded, my eyes tearing up.

Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me tight to her side. "You're okay honey," she told me as I handed Rosalie the boxes. She opened them and took out the tests.

She checked them all and then looked up at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"You're pregnant Bella," Rosalie said.

I burst into tears.

**AN: WHATTT? Hahaha. Review review review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I only own this FanFiction!**

**Chapter 9**

The next day, I walked into the hospital wearing my scrubs. They were snug across my stomach, so I wore my doctors jacket overtop. I walked to the locker room and stopped dead when I saw Edward standing, in the middle of changing into his scrubs at his locker.

I walked to my locker which was three down from his.

He glanced up and his eyes met mine. We held them and then he tore his eyes away and pulled his scrub top over his head. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied.

"See you later," he said, turning around and walking out of the locker room.

"Bye," I said softly once the door had closed behind him. I sat down heavily on the bench and placed my hand on my stomach. Fuck.

We'd really fucked up.

A few hours later, I was in Dr. O'Brien's office, with my feet up in the stirrups and she was checking me out.

"Well congratulations Bella!" she said excitedly, "You are pregnant! It seems like you're in your second trimester."

I didn't know how to answer. "Thanks," I said.

"Are you alright Bella?" she asked me, "Isn't this what you and Edward wanted?"

"Things with Edward aren't really…" I trailed off.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said, patting my knee gently.

"Not your fault," I said.

"You can take your legs down now," she said to me.

I took my legs down and slid off the chair. I pulled on my underwear and my scrub bottoms.

"You know you do have options honey," she told me.

"I'm keeping it," I said, "I don't think I could abort it."

She nodded. "Good choice Bella," she said.

She wrote me a prescription for all the prenatal drugs I would need to take and gave me a hug. "Things will work out with Edward Bella. You just need to let them." She also handed me my first ultrasound picture.

I stared down at the tiny blob and my heart lurched in my chest.

"Don't tell him about this, okay?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

I made for the door to her office with my prescription in hand.

"Oh, and Bella?" she said.

"Yeah Mary?" I asked her.

"You're going to be a great mother," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

I walked down to get my prescription filled and as I was waiting at the counter of the pharmacy, I felt all the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I turned around and saw Edward standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back, "What are you waiting for here?" he asked me.

"A refill," I said.

He nodded. "Okay."

Gary, the pharmacy tech came back with my several bottles. "Here you go Doctor," he said, placing them down on the counter, "Since this is the first bottle, you have three more refills for each. Take one of each every morning with food. Okay?"

"Thanks Gary," I said, picking up the pill bottles. I went to walk out of the door and Edward stepped aside for me to leave, but then he followed closely behind me.

"A refill?" he asked, "It's your first dose."

"What's the difference?" I asked sharply.

He reached to grab the bottle on top of the small pile and I jerked away from him.

"Piss off Edward," I told him coldly.

"Sorry," he said coolly before turning around and stalking away.

I wordlessly snatched the bottle back from him and walked towards the locker room. I opened my locker and put the bottles in my purse. I shut my locker and sat down on the bench. I rest my elbows on my knees and dropped my head into my hands. I forced my eyes closed tight but tears still managed to squeeze their way out. I couldn't do this anymore.

I got to my feet. I needed to find Carlisle.

Twenty minutes later, I was in his office and he sat across the desk from me.

"What seems to be the matter Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I was offered the job at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Centre in New York about a year ago," I said, "And I was wondering if my offer was still standing there."

"Bella," Carlisle said, "Is there something wrong with the facilities here?"

"No Carlisle. They're fine. But I feel like going there would be a very good opportunity to expand my career, especially in a cancer centre," I said.

"Does this happen to have anything to do with my son?" he asked.

"Can you make the call please Carlisle?" I asked.

Our eyes locked and he met my gaze. We both held it steady, not faltering.

And then he picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Hi John, it's Carlisle," he said, "I'm pretty good thanks. Now I have a quick question for you. About a year ago, you were interested in one of my oncologists, Doctor Isabella Cullen?"

My heart hurt when he called me that. I didn't know what to do about Edward.

"She was wondering if that job offer was still open." Carlisle asked. He paused. "It is? Oh okay. Wonderful. I will let her know. I'll call you back when I know more. Thank you. Okay bye."

He hung up and looked at me. "So?" I asked.

"The job offer still stands. They want to get their hands on you badly, but I need to know what is making you want to go there," Carlisle said, "And what we can do to make you stay."

"Carlisle, I'm telling you this as my father-in-law," I said, "I can't be here around Edward right now. Things are really bad between us and I can't see them being fixed any time soon. And my job is suffering because of it. I can't focus when Edward is around because I can only think about all the shit happening between us." The tears began to make an appearance again and several slipped down my cheeks.

I furiously wiped them away and laughed.

"Bella, sweetheart," Carlisle said, "You know that Edward wants nothing but to fix your relationship."

"There's too much going on right now. I can't concentrate on it all. And I don't want your hospital suffering because I can't do my job right because he's always around!" I cried.

He got to his feet and walked around his desk. He crouched beside me. "Bella, what else is happening?" he asked me, gently, placing a hand on my knee.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered, "Four months."

"Edward's?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Congratulations," he told me.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Here's the facts Bella," Carlisle said, standing up straight and taking a seat on the edge of his desk, "You're an excellent oncologist and this hospital is blessed to have you, but if you really want to go to New York, I can help you arrange everything you need to. But you need to be sure about it. Okay?"

I hesitated. "Okay Carlisle," I said. I paused and looked into his caring blue eyes. "Carlisle?"

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"Can we make it a six month rotation? You've had those before right? You take one of their oncologists for six months and they take one of yours there?" I asked.

He nodded. "That sounds good Bella. Is that what you want?"

I hesitated and then nodded. "Yes please," I said, "If that's an option."

"We can arrange that," Carlisle said nodding.

"Can you make it happen straight away?" I asked.

"I can try," Carlisle promised me, "Bella, are you going to tell Edward?"

"About the baby?" I asked, "Or about me leaving?"

"Both," Carlisle said.

"No," I said, "I think it would be better if I didn't."

"Bella," he said, "You-"

"Carlisle, please don't," I said, holding up my hand. I got to my feet and made for the door. "Just make the call?"

"I will," he said, "But Bella, Edward… He's going to be crushed."

"Tell him I'll be back in six months. I just wanted the opportunity. Say that they offered again," I said.

"Bella," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," I said, "Truly."

"I'll make the call," he told me, "And Bella?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"We love you," he said.

I smiled softly.

"And also," Carlisle said, "Congratulations about the baby."

"Thank you," I said, "Please don't tell anyone?"

He nodded. "I'll keep quiet as long as I can."

"Thank you."

Two weeks later, I was in New York.

**AN: BAAAAM! Still not better! =( I'm sorry! But after everthing is said and done, this will be a happily ever after story, it's just the (long) journey of getting there.**

**Now I have a bone to pick with some of you! Some of you think Bella is being a horrible person/ a bitch but if any of you have had a miscarriage or known someone who had a miscarriage, you'll know how badly it can affect someone. And I'm in school to go into a medical profession and the one thing my instructors say is that you can be unaffected for years and years but one case affects you and sticks with you and Bella's patient dying earlier was that case. Soooo I don't think she's overreacting or being particularly mean. She's upset and depressed and you can all bugger off. =) If you don't like this, don't read it... Simple as that.**

**For those of you that are being encouraging and helpful, there's nothing I appreciate more than your reviews and your favoriting and following! So keep it up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I only own this FanFiction! This is part 1 of tonights update!**

Chapter 10

My phone rang after two and a half months. It was Alice. "Hey!" I said into the phone, "Where the hell have you been?" I was filling in charts at the nurses' station so I balanced the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I filled in the papers.

"Bella, hi! Sorry I haven't called recently! Carlisle put us all on a strict no calling Bella policy. I'm sorry!" Alice sang excitedly, "How are you doing over there honey?" she asked.

"I'm good!" I said, "The hospital here is amazing!"

"And the baby?" she asked.

"Really good. I'm 26 weeks," I said, "And my doctor here thinks it's a boy."

"Oh Bella! Congratulations!" Alice squealed excitedly.

I smiled and said "Thanks Ali!"

We made some additional small talk and then I couldn't wait anymore. I had to know how _he _was.

"Hey Bella?" Alice said, "Before you ask, Edward's not doing so good."

My heart sank and I subconsciously rest my hand on my belly. It was getting larger everyday it seemed. I was technically in my third trimester. "What's wrong?" I asked her softly, putting down my pen and picking up my phone with my hand. I pressed it hard against the side of my head. "What's the matter?"

"He totally lost it after you left," Alice said reluctantly.

"Alice, how?" I asked.

"He trashed your old house and then threw himself into work. He hardly ever took time off," Alice said.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"He's been better," Alice said, "Did you file for divorce?" she asked.

"No," I said, "We're just separated right now."

"When are you coming back?" Alice asked.

"After the baby," I said.

"I have to go. I'm not supposed to be talking to you at all," Alice said, "But call me when you have it. I'd love to be there with you."

"Okay Alice," I said, "Thank you."

"I love you Bella," she said, "We all do. And don't worry about Edward. We're all keeping an eye out for him."

"Love you to Ali-cat. Thanks for the call," I said.

"Bye Bells," she said.

We hung up and I set my phone down on the counter.

"Is everything okay Dr. Cullen?" asked the nurse, "Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks Janice," I said.

I wasn't expecting a phone call from anyone back in Seattle for a long time so when my phone rang and Rosalie's picture came up two weeks later, I was surprised. "Rosalie?" I asked.

"Fuck, Bella?" Rosalie cried into the phone.

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?" I asked.

"Shit, Bella. It's Emmett," she gasped out into the phone, "He's in the hospital."

"What?" I demanded, pushing myself to my feet, "What happened?"

"They were playing against the Cowboys last night and Emmett got tackled really bad. He smoked his head and he was unconscious for fifteen minutes. Bella, he almost died on the field," Rosalie gasped out.

I turned on the TV and turned it to Sports Centre and sure enough, it was showing the coverage of Emmett's hit. "Shit," I said as I watching his huge body go limp on the turf, "Rosalie, is he alive?"

"He's in the hospital. He's been in and out all day," she said, "Bella, he has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything for the past ten years. He doesn't even know who I am!"

She was sobbing.

"Rosalie, shh," I said, "You're going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

"He's been asking for you," Rosalie said, "When he's conscious and not in too much pain. He keeps asking for you. He thinks you're still in high school."

My heart pounded uncomfortably in my chest.

"He doesn't believe anybody about what happened these last ten years," Rosalie said, "Not Edward. Not Alice. Not even Esme or Carlisle. He just wants you here."

"I'm on my way," I said, walking as fast as I could to the fire proof box where I kept all my important documents. I pulled out my passport. "Rosie honey?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked between sobs.

"Hang tight sweetie," I told her, "I'll be in Seattle as soon as I can. Tell Alice I'm going to call her so she can organize a rental car for me."

"O-okay," she sobbed.

"Emmett is going to be fine," I told her, "I'll make sure of it."

I packed a quick bag and threw in my toiletries. I added in my bottles of pills and picked up my purse. I shut off all the lights and then left my apartment, locking up after me. I hailed a cab and slid into the back, directing him to the airport. As we drove to the airport, I called Alice.

She was freaking out as well, but was slightly calmer than Rosalie. I told her to organize me a rental car and a flight as I made my way to the airport. She promised she would and hung up. Ten minutes later, she called me back.

"Jet Blue, gate 4B. It leaves in two hours Bella. Make it," she said, "And you're going to have a car and driver waiting for you in Seattle. It's the fastest thing I could organize," she said, "Also, the flight people will give you a hard time about flying pregnant. Lie and say it's twins and you're in your fifth month."

"Alice, I'm fucking huge," I said.

"Lie," Alice said, "We need you here. They've had to handcuff Emmett to the bed. He tried to deck the nurse."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said.

**AN: Note that this is only part 1 of tonights update, there will be at least one other chapter! Thanks for reading! Review review! There's about three or four chapters left to post! Thank you all! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I only own this FanFiction! This is part 2 of tonights update!**

Chapter 11

Ten hours later, I was rolled off the plane, my bag on my lap. I rest my hand on my stomach. A flight attendant had insisted I be rolled off in a wheelchair. I'd already made a fuss about flying being this pregnant, so I didn't want to cause more of a problem.

The attendant rolled me out to the arrivals and I saw a man dressed in a black suit holding up a sign that read 'Isabella Cullen'.

"That's me," I said, pushing myself out of the wheelchair, "Thanks Rhonda," I told the woman. I walked over to the chauffeur. "Hi, I'm Isabella Cullen," I said,

"Come with me Doctor," he said, taking my bag from me.

I smiled at him and walked as rapidly as I could.

I could almost feel my hair curling in the humidity as I slid into the backseat of the black town car. He drove the familiar route to the hospital.

I marched right up to the room number that Alice had texted me and I knocked on the door before opening it and walking in.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried, leaping up from her seat and coming to me. She threw her arms around me and I gently rubbed her back.

"Shh shh," I told her, "Take a deep breath Rosalie." I told her.

Alice hugged me next and despite the situation, she grinned widely.

"How was the flight?" Alice asked me.

"Long," I groaned, "My back hurts a lot."

"Sorry," Alice said, "First class was taken."

"Bella!" Jasper said, tone surprised from his seat by the window.

"Hi Jasper," I said.

"You're pregnant?" he asked me.

"No, I just got really fat!" I laughed, "Yeah I'm pregnant."

"Who the fuck got you pregnant?" Emmett roared from the bed, "Bella, you're eighteen!"

"Emmett!" I said, walking to his bedside, "How are you feeling you big bear?" I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Confused as fuck," he said, "All these fuckclowns are telling me that it's been ten years. It's not 2012. And you're pregnant? And this chick is telling me she's my fiancée. And that dude married my little sister. Edward is apparently a doctor. Even Carlisle is feeding me bullshit that I'm 29, and I'm on the Seattle Seahawks. Tell me the truth Bella. Please?"

I hesitated.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Emmett, honey," I said, gently pushing his hair back from his sweaty face.

"Bella, please?" he pleaded.

"It's all true Emmett," I said.

Emmett glared at me. "Fuck you Bella. I should have known you'd be in on this too."

"Emmett, you're 29 years old. It's been ten years since high school. You play on the Seattle Seahawks. You've been dating Rosalie for five years and a few months ago you proposed. Jasper married Alice just less than a year ago. Edward's been a doctor here for a very long time. And I'm 7 months pregnant," I said, "I'm not making this shit up."

Emmett stared at me, jaw slack. "What the fuck?" he asked.

"You were hit in football and it was helmet on helmet and you were knocked out. You almost died. They had to revive you on the field," I said, "Emmett, honey, I swear to God, I wouldn't lie to you about this shit."

"I'm going to be sick," Emmett gasped out after a long moment.

I hopped to my feet, grabbed the bucket on the table beside his bed and held it under his chin. He threw up into it several times, but it was mostly painful dry heaving.

Rosalie was sobbing at the foot of his bed.

Emmett looked up at me and he reached out and gripped my hand tightly. "Thanks," he said.

I rubbed his back gently and smiled. "Of course," I replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me for a second, I need to pee REALLY badly."

Alice laughed softly and Jasper and Emmett chuckled. I walked into the attached bathroom and did my business. As I was washing my hands, through the door, I heard, "Jasper is it? If you're fucking my sister, I swear to God I'll rip your Texan balls off and feed them to a blender."

"Duly noted," Jasper said in his Texan twang.

"Emmett!" cried Esme's familiar voice.

"How are you doing son?" Carlisle asked.

"Better if Jasper wasn't banging Alice," he said.

"There he is," Edward's voice said.

I gripped the sink tightly in my hands. His velvety voice made my chest ache.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The six and a half hour flight made me look like shit. My blue long sleeved shirt was wrinkled where it wasn't pulled tight against my belly. My hair was messy from sleeping on it, my makeup partially smudged from when I fell asleep. However my boobs looked huge due to the pregnancy. That was a plus.

I fixed my ponytail and wiped away the makeup smudges before opening the bathroom door. I stepped out and Esme saw me in the corner of her eye. She gasped.

"Bella?" she demanded.

"Bella?" Edward asked before turning.

Time seemed to slow as he turned. And then his piercing emerald green gaze was on me. His eyes flickered down my body and he seemed to freeze.

Carlisle massaged his shoulder gently.

"Bella!" Esme cried rushing over to me, "You're back?"

"When I heard that Emmett got fucked out of his tree, I couldn't resist," I laughed and she did too as she hugged me tightly.

"And you're pregnant?" she demanded.

"Seven months," I said with a smile. I rubbed my belly gently.

"May I?" she asked before placing a hand on my belly after I nodded.

The baby kicked gently and she giggled excitedly.

"Okay mom. It's about me here remember?" Emmett asked.

I laughed and walked over to him. I removed the puke bucket from his hands and placed it on the floor. "Yes Emmett," I said.

"Now Bella," he said conversationally, "As much as I want to know who you're fucking, I'd much prefer to know who I'm fucking." He looked at Rosalie.

"Emmett," I said, "This is your fiancée, Rosalie Hale."

"Hale?" he demanded. He looked at Jasper. "Related to you?" he asked harshly.

"Twin brother," Rosalie said softly.

"What the fuck?" Emmett demanded.

"Emmett, you and Jasper are actually quite close," I said, "You, Edward and Jasper are very close. You were one of Jasper's groomsmen."

"The fuck?" he demanded.

I rest my hand on my belly, a bad habit that had started once it had gotten large enough that it didn't just look like fat. "I'm pretty sure you gave him advice for his honeymoon," I told Emmett, winking at him.

"Gross," he groaned.

"Emmett, do you feel up to speaking with Rosalie alone?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett turned his eyes on his leggy fiancée. "Sure," he said, eyes lingering on her big tits. Typical Emmett.

"We're going to go get some drinks. Rosalie, do you want a coffee?" I asked.

She nodded slightly. We all made for the door but Rosalie caught my arm. "Bella?" she whispered, "What do I say?"

"Just talk," I said, "About how you met. Don't push anything though."

She nodded hesitantly.

"Rosie, your fiancée is in there somewhere. He'll come back to you. If not for your dashing personality, for your huge tits. Seriously. Did those grow in the last three months?"

"Maybe," Rosalie said, looking down at them.

"They're fantastic," I told her.

She laughed and then kissed my cheek. "Thank you Bella," she said, "For coming."

I nodded. "Of course," I said.

I turned and walked down the hallway with Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Edward.

"You really are huge," Alice told me, "You must have died on the flight over."

"You flew here?" Esme demanded, "You poor thing!"

"It was awesome…" I sighed, "But Emmett needed me here. So I came the fastest way I could."

"He really appreciated it," Jasper said wearily.

"He'll get over his thing for ripping your balls off soon baby, right Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"When his memory of your friendship comes back, yes. He should be just fine with leaving your testicles as is," Carlisle said as we walked into the mostly vacant coffee shop.

Alice and I burst out laughing, my hand clutching my belly. She wrapped her arm around my waist and held me upright.

"Are you feeling okay Bella?" Carlisle asked, "Flying in the third trimester…"

'I'm fine," I smiled at him, "Just a little sore. Nothing a good hot bath won't help, right?"

We went and ordered our drinks. Coffee's for everyone and an Earl Grey tea for me. We sat at a table and I sat down heavily, letting out an "oof" noise and whoosh of air.

"You okay?" Alice asked me.

I rubbed my belly lightly and the baby kicked. I smiled down at it. "It's kicking," I said, grabbing Alice's hand and placing it on the baby. It kicked hard.

She lit right up and smiled at me. "Bella!" she squealed. I took Jasper's hand and held it to my belly and then Carlisle's and then Esme's again and then Alice's again. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me, an undecipherable look in his eyes.

"Edward?" I offered, holding out my hand to take his.

He went to shake his head when Alice grabbed his hand and pulled it to my belly. "It's so cool," Alice said, "You can feel the baby!"

When his hand touched my stomach, the usual electricity shot through my boy. He sucked in a breath and made eye contact with me. The baby kicked him and he paled slightly. He stood up and pushed his chair back hard. It flew backwards and fell over before he stormed out of the coffee shop.

I looked at Carlisle and then Esme. "It's okay Bella," Esme said, "He did take the whole thing quite well."

I looked down at my stomach. "What can you do?" I asked sadly.

**AN: Part 2 of tonights update folks! Review review review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I only own this FanFiction! This is part 3 of tonights update!**

Chapter 12

A month later, Emmett was back in his and Rosalie's house. I had moved in with them for the time being to help Emmett settle back into his old life. He still had moments of forgetting absolutely everything for the past ten years, but then the things we retold him came back and he settled down.

Rosalie and I were bringing him to a Seattle Seahawks practice so he could re-meet his teammates.

We stepped out of the car, Rosalie from the drivers, me from the passenger seat and Emmett from the back. We walked into the arena and all the guys looked up from their warm up.

"Cullen!" yelled one tall, thin guy, "Hey man!" He jogged over to us. Several other guys followed suit.

Emmett looked at me uncertainly and his hand tightened in Rosalie's. "He forgot everything for the past ten years," Rosalie explained, "So please be patient with him as he tries to remember everyone's names."

"Cullen, you forgot this angel?" asked one bulky man, gesturing Rosalie, "We missed our chance boys."

"Fuck all of you," Emmett said, pulling Rosalie behind him slightly.

The guys all laughed and I absently rubbed my stomach.

"It's good to see you back Cullen," said the coach, "Any idea when and if you'll come back?"

"When the concussion heals up, he can start doing some practices," I said, "If we're lucky, he should be good to go for next season."

"Thanks," said the coach, holding out his hand to me, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Cullen," I said.

"You're already married man?" asked one guy, "And you knocked her up?"

"He's my brother-in-law," I said with a laugh.

Emmett looked at me surprised.

My heart sank. Nobody had told Emmett that I had married Edward.

"Bella, what the fuck?" he asked me.

"I'll explain later Emmett," I said, gently rubbing his elbow.

"No, fuck that. What the hell?" he demanded.

"Emmett, calm down," Rosalie told him gently.

"No, back the fuck off Rosalie," he said, turning on me, "You married Edward?" he demanded, "Why did nobody tell me?"

"Emmett, you were out of it," I said, "It wasn't a priority. Can we please discuss this later? You're here to catch up with your teammates."

Emmett tore his arm out of Rosalie's grip and walked towards the football field.

Rosalie looked devastated. "Bella," she whispered.

"Rosie, just breathe," I said.

"I think I'm going to pass out," she moaned.

I wrapped my arms around her and sat her down on the turf. "Rosalie Hale, look at me," I said.

She looked at me.

"Emmett isn't in his right head. He would never say that to you and you know it. So just breathe. This isn't going to last forever," I said.

**AN: This is a short chapter, but it's part 3 of 3 tonight! :) Now, there's two more chapters after tonights updates and then its the end of this story! Review, favorite, follow, the works! Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I only own this FanFiction! This is the second last chapter! Also! This chapter has a lot of swearing in it, just a heads up!**

Chapter 13

Three weeks later, I had explained everything about me and Edward to Emmett who accepted it as it was and apologized to Rosalie for overreacting. I had officially entered my ninth month of pregnancy by a week and I had yet to talk to Edward. He refused to look at me or talk to me.

"Come on Bella!" Rosalie said, "We're supposed to meet Alice for coffee at this new little place! Emmett's going to tag along too," she said, "It's good for him to see the city right?"

I nodded in agreement and managed to grab my purse and Rosalie brought us out to the car.

I sat down and moaned softly. I was in a lot of discomfort and I had been all day.

"You okay Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

I nodded, sucking in a deep breath.

She drove us to a little restaurant and after Emmett pulled me out of the car, we walked to the main door. When we entered, I was shocked to see the whole place decorated with birthday banners and many of my friends and family were there. I spotted Charlie sitting with Billy and Jacob Black. Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica were there as well. And several doctors and nurses from the hospital. Alice was dressed in a flirty pink dress and high heels and she came running over to me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" she squealed, hugging me tightly.

I laughed despite myself. "It's not my birthday Alice honey," I told her.

"Tomorrow it is you little stink!" she told me, "And you're turning 30!"

"Don't remind me!" I laughed at her.

She giggled. "Well we had to throw this party today because the stupid restaurant is closed tomorrow," Alice said, "So happy early birthday Bells!"

"Thank you so much Alice," I said, kissing her cheek. She led me to a table to sit down and on the way there I saw Edward taking a long drink from his beer bottle a table over. He looked pissed off. Maybe people had lied to him too to get him here.

A few hours passed and guests were starting to trickle out. I got to my feet to hug Charlie, Jacob and Billy and once they left, it was only Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward and me left.

"Alice, thank you so much," I said to her, "For this. It was great to see everybody again."

Edward got to his feet. "Alice, give me the keys. I'm going home," he said aggressively.

I was pregnant, I was hot, I was uncomfortable, I had a cramp, I had to pee for the third time in the hour and I was fed up with Edward's shitty behaviour. So I snapped. "Edward, don't be so damn rude!"

Everyone sucked in a deep breath. Alice reached for her purse and fished through it for her keys frantically.

Edward's cool green eyes came to fall on me. "What did you just say to me?" Edward demanded, eyebrow cocked.

"I said, don't be an asshole!" I snapped at him, "Your sister spent weeks planning this party for me. The least you can do is pretend to be happy for it."

"You see, I'm around you, so that's pretty fucking hard," he sneered at me.

"Here's the keys!" Alice cried desperately, holding them out to Edward, but they were ignored entirely.

"Oh come on Edward," I retorted, "I was around you but I still managed to have a great time until you turned into a royal asshole."

"Keys!" Alice squeaked.

"Oh so it's my fault?" he asked, "It's always my fault isn't it?"

"Right now? Yes!" I shrieked, pushing myself to my feet. I was slightly aware of Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper standing around awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"What did I do to you Bella?" he asked me harshly, "Because if I remember correctly, you moved out. You lived with Alice and Jasper. You ignored me. Then you came back and we slept together and you said things would be better. And then you left again. And then you got your own place. And then you left the state without a word to me. And then you come back seven months pregnant. With whose baby? Who the fuck knows?" he was yelling now.

I winced away from him, my hands on my belly as if I could protect it from his harsh words.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly, walking over to his son, "Calm down."

"No Carlisle!" he yelled, "I won't. I'm sick and tired of her. I'm sick and tired of you Isabella. I'm supposed to be your husband, not a fucking chew toy. Or a fuck buddy when you feel lonely. And I'm tired of you acting like nothing happened!"

"Edward," I whimpered, "Please."

"No, fuck you Bella Swan. I want a divorce!" he yelled at me, "You've been nothing but a pathetic girl who slept around while she was still married. Is that why you hated going to the marriage counsellors? Because you didn't want to admit you were having an affair?"

I felt like I had been slapped across the face. He had called me by my maiden name. He wanted a divorce. He thought I was sleeping around.

"You're just a selfish bitch and you need to get the hell out of my life. Emmett can heal without you. Rosalie and Alice don't need you as their friend. Jasper didn't need you to be his oncologist. Esme and Carlisle don't need another daughter. And I sure as hell don't need you as my wife. Just get the fuck out of here. Go back to New York! Nobody wants you here!" he roared at me.

I winced as the words came out. And then suddenly, Edward was staggering back, clutching his jaw. And instead of seeing Emmett with a fist, I saw Jasper shaking his hand out.

My eyes widened as he turned to look at me. "Jasper," I gasped.

"He had no right to say any of that shit about you Bella," he said, looking at his knuckles, "We all love you."

"Jasper!" Alice gasped as Esme wrapped her arm around me tightly.

My mind was having a difficult time understanding anything at that point in time.

Edward grabbed his jacket and made for the exit. His hand was on the door to push it open when I called out, "Edward, it's yours."

He stopped dead and turned around, his eyes flashing. "Don't bullshit me Swan," he said coolly.

"Those few weeks, when we were sleeping together," I said, "We didn't use condoms. And my birth control was out of whack because I was on antibiotics," I said, gripping my large stomach, "The baby. It's yours."

Edward stared at me. "Whatever Bella," he said, although his voice was slightly softer.

"Edward," I said, "Please. Please. You have to believe me."

"Why's that?" he asked shortly.

"Because I haven't had sex with anyone but you for ten years," I told him scathingly, "And unless I got impregnated by the Holy fucking Spirit and I'm giving birth to the next Jesus Christ, this baby has to be yours."

Emmett snorted from the corner of the restaurant.

Edward glared at him for a moment before turning to look at me. "Bella," he said softly, "Is that all true?"

"No, I'm just fucking with you," I spat, gripping the back of the nearby chair tightly.

"Bella," he said, his voice pleading.

"I'm serious," I groaned out.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked me.

It was then that I realized that I was bent over the chair slightly, gripping it tightly and my face was screwed up in pain. "Yeah," I said, "Just having some cramps."

"Cramps?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah. Off and on all day," I managed to spit out.

"How long do they last?" Carlisle asked.

"Like a minute or two a piece," I said.

"How often?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know? Every hour? During lunch it's been every half hour. It picked up recently. Every fifteen minutes. I thought it was the hard chairs," I said.

"Bella, you're in labor," Edward said, he hurried over to me

"What?" I asked shortly.

"You're in labor honey," Esme said.

I groaned in pain. "What?" I asked as the pain dissipated.

"Bella, you're having contractions," Alice said, "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Can you walk out to my car?" Carlisle asked me.

I hesitated, but then nodded.

"Come on honey," Esme told me, grabbing my purse and leading me out to Carlisle's Mercedes. She helped ease me into the back seat and she and Carlisle got in the front seat.

**AN: So I know Bella was selfish and mean and stuff, but Edward finally got what he was feeling out there! So yayyy! Also, this story is almost complete! Yayyy! Thanks for sticking with me through it all! Review, favorite, the whole shebang! Thanks guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I only own this FanFiction! This is the LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Alice jumped in the backseat with me and I grasped her hand. As we pulled out of the parking lot leaving everyone in the dust behind us Alice giggled excitedly. "You're going to have a baby for your birthday," she said, "Fucking Edward still manages to outshine me with gifts even when you aren't talking."

"Jasper can give a mean right hook," I said.

Alice smiled at me. "Sexy wasn't it?" she asked.

"Alice," Carlisle groaned.

"Got it, sorry," Alice laughed.

I giggled myself. We were on the way to the hospital when I had another contraction.

"Oh," I groaned, tightening my grip on Alice's hand.

"Take some deep breaths Bella," Carlisle instructed me, looking at me in the rear view, "Just breathe."

"I'm not ready for this," I groaned, dropping my head back against the head rest.

"Bella, what?" Alice asked me.

"I can't do this," I groaned, "I can't push a watermelon out of my vagina."

"It's a little late for that honey," Alice said, "You're doing it."

I dropped my head on her shoulder and held my breath as the contraction eased up. "Fuck," I groaned, "Never again."

"You'll see Bella," Esme said, "Once you have one child, it's hard to not want more." She smiled sideways at Carlisle who kissed her hand before continuing to drive.

We arrived to the hospital at the same time as Edward and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie were going back to their house to pick up my hospital bag.

"Page Dr. O'Brien," Edward told the nurse in the Emergency room, "We're going right up to labor and delivery."

"Dr. Cullen?" called a nurse from behind us as we made for the elevator.

"What?" Carlisle, Edward and I all snapped back.

"Bella," said the nurse shyly as Jasper laughed with Alice and Esme.

"Yes?" I groaned as another contraction hit.

"Congratulations," she said softly.

Thirty minutes later, we were all in a large delivery room and I was being helped out of my clothes and into a hospital gown. Dr. O'Brien was at home but she was coming back, but she wouldn't be back for the better part of an hour.

Jasper was sitting well out of the way with a magazine in hand. Alice was helping me change. Esme was sitting anxiously beside Jasper.

Edward was standing with Carlisle as the chief washed his hands and put on a pink delivery gown at a pair of gloves. He was speaking in hushed tones and I didn't really care about what it was about.

"Shit shit shit," I groaned as another contraction started.

"Come on Doctor," the nurse said, leading me to the bed. She and the other nurse helped me onto the bed and they put me on a fetal monitor. "Alright Bella," Carlisle said as they hooked me up to a machine as well, "We're going to check how dilated you are, okay?"

I nodded and Esme and Alice stood to either side of me and held my legs up. Carlisle gently reached up and felt how dilated I was. "Hm. Okay," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're only a few centimetres," he said, "Two I think. Has your water broke yet Bella?" he asked me.

"No," I said, gripping Alice's hand tightly.

"Okay, well we can give you some medication if you would like," Carlisle said, glancing at the nurses.

"Yes," I said, "Please."

After 45 minutes, I was trying to be comfortable on the hospital bed. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were hovering around the room. Jasper and Emmett had went to get coffees, but I think they just wanted to leave the room. Edward was alternating between awkwardly standing in the doorway and pacing in the hallway.

Esme was standing beside me, dabbing my face with a cool cloth.

The contractions were often, every ten minutes, but I had only dilated to about five centimetres and my water had yet to break. Dr. O'Brien finally arrived.

"Well well Miss Bella," she said, walking in and going to was her hands and put on gloves. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better," I said weakly, resting a hand on my stomach.

"I can imagine," she said, "Alright, so what have I missed?"

"Contractions are ten minutes apart and getting stronger," I said, "I've been given some IV meds to keep it bearable."

"She's about five centimetres dilated," Carlisle said, "Last that I checked."

Dr. O'Brien nodded. "Any fetal distress noted?" she asked the nurses.

"No, Dr. O'Brien," said Cheryl, one of the nurses.

"And your water?" she asked me.

"Hasn't broken," I said.

"Alright," she said. She looked at my readouts and screwed up her face slightly. "I'm just going to check how dilated you are again," she said.

I nodded and pulled up my legs as she felt around.

"Okay, so you're still at five centimetres," she said nodding. "Are you okay?"

"Just uncomfortable," I said.

She nodded at me. "Are you feeling antsy?" she asked.

"Sort of," I said, "My legs are cramping."

"Well if you wanted to go for a walk down the hall, that's been known to help a little bit with bringing the baby down and helping in dilation," she said, "With your drip and someone to walk with you of course," she said.

I glanced at the doorway where Edward stood leaning against the frame. His arms were crossed over his chest and his gaze was on the floor.

O'Brien caught my gaze and said, "Dad, want to take mom for a quick walk?"

Edward looked up, surprised. He looked at me, then at Dr. O'Brien and then back to me. He nodded jerkily.

Esme and Dr. O'Brien helped me out of bed and made sure the gown was tied up tight enough around me. They put my flip flops on my feet. I wrapped my hand around the IV stand and walked slowly towards Edward. He followed me out of the room.

"Are you in much pain?" he asked as we walked down the hallway slowly.

I shrugged. "It's off and on. Mostly just uncomfortable," I said, "Esme's helping a lot."

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "About yelling at you earlier."

"I yelled back," I shrugged, "It's not just your fault."

"Bella, is this baby really mine?" he asked.

I nodded as I rest my hand on my stomach. "It's yours," I said, "I promise. I haven't," I moaned as a contraction hit me. We stopped and I gripped his arm tightly in my hand and squished my eyes shut.

He stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pressed his lips to my forehead as we stood still.

When the contraction passed, I sighed. "I haven't slept with anyone else. Not since high school."

"I'm so sorry Bella," he said as we continued walking again.

"What for?" I asked.

"For doubting you," he said as we turned at the end of the hallway and started walking back, "I shouldn't have. We're married for Christ's sake."

"We haven't been acting married recently," I said, not looking at him.

He caught my wrist and I looked up at him. "Bella, I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry that I reacted so poorly about the miscarriage. And I'm sorry if you took that as me blaming you. I didn't. I just didn't know what to say to you to make you feel better."

"I'm sorry for not taking care of myself," I said to him.

"It's okay honey," he said, cupping my chin in his hand tenderly, "But have you been taking care of yourself more recently?"

"Very well," I said, massaging my stomach, "I wasn't going to lose him."

"It's a boy?" Edward asked softly.

"That's what the doctor said," I said, looking up at Edward and smiling despite myself.

"What do you want to name him Bella?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said, "We'll see when we meet him."

"Do you want me in there? When he's being born?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I do," I said after a moment of hesitation.

"Are you sure honey?" he asked.

"100%," I said, "Edward, I know we've had our problems, but I was hoping that we could get back to the old us. I want this baby to have his father and I don't want us to always fight. I can't always fight with you," I said.

"I want nothing more Bella," he said.

I hesitated, looking up at him. "Edward, kiss me?"

He leaned down without a moment's thought and pressed his lips onto mine. He cupped my head in his hand and he dropped his other hand down onto my belly. "I can't believe we're having a baby," he whispered against my lips. He pushed back my hair from my face and then kissed my forehead.

I smiled up at him, wincing in discomfort. "Can we go back?" I asked.

"Yeah absolutely," he said, taking my hand in his tightly and squeezing. "And Bella?"

"Yes Edward?" I asked in a whisper, looking up at him.

"I love you," he said, "So so much."

My heart pounded in my chest. "I love you too Edward," I told him in a whisper, "Now let's have this baby."

**AN: THE END! I know it's not the happily ever after some of you wanted, but it leaves the possibility for a second story based on this one if you want it. Let me know in reviews and PM's if you want a second story starting after the baby is born. Thanks for sticking through with this story the whole time. I appreciate everything you have done! =)**


End file.
